Irresistible
by Blue-Wolf
Summary: Susumu is in love with another man.What happens when he finds someone else who returns the love to him?
1. Background

**Irresistible**

**Chapter 1: Background**

A man in all black walked down the black roads, he practically blended in with it. He had black hair that was tied in a short pony tail, with black jeans and a black long jacket. This man's name was Susumu Yamazaki. One of the hottest men in all Japan. The year is 2006, month late December.

Susumu walked with his head pointed down as the wind blew through what little hair he had. His cold eyes looked up at a light that shown down from a building. The wind blew again, this time making Susumu's pony tail holder to get loose and fly away. Susumu had to hold what hair he had back so it wouldn't fly into his eyes. He cocked a little smile then lowered his head again. "Dreaming again Susumu I see…" He whispered to himself with a little laugh. "Heh… Not like he'll ever see me…" Susumu said to himself putting his hands in his pockets. "Wish… he would…" He whispered.

Though for being the hottest man in Japan he was… as people would say a "homosexual." He fell in love with a man named Soji Okita. Soji though was already in a relationship with a man named Mr. Hijikata. This is why Susumu Yamazaki will never be seen the way he wants to be, as a love to someone. Susumu walked down the cold streets alone, with no warm body by him. He kept imagining if Soji was beside him, if Soji was laying his head on Susumu's shoulder and holding his hand telling him everything will be alright. He smiled as these thoughts flooded his head slowly. He knew he was only the person in the background of pictures.

The sad looking one, the one knowing he would never be loved while everyone else was smiling and having fun. He didn't care, as long as he had his dreams he felt good, warm inside. His internal blanket, his eternal thought. Nothing would make him change anything he thought about Soji; nothing would ever make him hate Mr. Hijikata for taking Soji Okita for himself. Even when Soji walks up to him he smiles and tells Soji he's happy for him though he's tearing up inside.

"…No matter how much I pray… No matter how much I care… No matter how much I dream… He will never be mine… My own… My love… and my friend..." Susumu sulked a little more as he walked down the street. Wallowing in his misery about not getting the man he loved. The wind blew again making Susumu's hair make waves in the wind. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to make it get out of his eyes. When he put his hand to his head, Soji popped into his head. He felt Soji's hand moving his hair back, he even heard Soji's laugh.

"I'm happy… for you Soji…" Susumu smiled as he looked down the street. Car lights blinded him for a minute, and then he saw again. A boy who was a little shorter than he was yelling at the car for almost hitting him. "Young boys are so stupid…" Susumu said to himself as he continued to walk down the street.

Hoped you all liked (Sweat drop) this is my first Yaoi –ish story so gimme a break pwease!


	2. Finding Him?

**Irresistable**

**Chapter 2: Finding Him?**

Susumu walked beside the kid who was yelling. The kid had orange and brown hair. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt with a brown jacket on. "STUPID CAR!" The kid shouted shaking his fist.

"Hey kid calm down." Susumu said stopping beside the kid.

"KID! I AM NO KID I JUST TURNED 19 I AM NO KID!" He shouted.

"You sure looked about… fourteen or so." Susumu laughed.

"WHAT! I JUST HAD A GROWTH SPURT!" The kid shouted.

"Right… Didn't grow much did you?"

"HEY! What gives you the right to come over here and start talking about my height! WHAT RIGHT!" The kid shouted.

"Calm down kid. I didn't mean any harm. What's your name?" Susumu said looking at the boy. His cold eyes reaching into the boy's life. _'He lost his family when he was young…A murderer…His brother… Doesn't know yet…' _ Susumu thought, he started getting a serious look on his face.

"Uh… Mister what's wrong?" The kid said. Susumu shook his head and then got a small sweat drop.

"How are you so strong?" Susumu asked.

"What?"

"You are so strong, emotional. How can you? You lost your parents… in the most horrible way… Tetsu…" Susumu said looking to the side where he wasn't looking into Tetsu's brown eyes.

"How do you know what?" Tetsu said turning Susumu where he has to look at him. "What are you a stalker?" Tetsu asked.

"No… I can see it in your eyes…"

"My eyes? HEY! What else do you see! My future!" Tetsu said opening his eyes wider and laughing. "Tell me what else you see come on! Come on! Tell me!" Tetsu said pulling Susumu closer and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Tell me… Please…"

"I see nothing else…" Susumu said trying to get himself free from Tetsu's grip.

"SURE YOU DO! Tell me!" Tetsu laughed then let Susumu go. "You now need to calm down… Mister…?" Tetsu said getting a confused face.

"Susumu Yamazaki that's my name." Susumu said looking proud. "I come from a line of ninja's my sister is a ninja so I don't see her to often…" Susumu said looking down again.

"I bet she thinks about you everyday and would send you letters if she could." Tetsu said caringly. "I have an older brother. Tatsunoske." Tetsu said.

"Oh?" Susumu said, though he already knew about most of Tetsu's family. He was freaky like that. He could see people in many ways but in the best way was through their eyes meeting his. "His he much older?"

"Yes… but its fine. I can't really talk to him anymore… I mean with his work and his new baby… he doesn't really have time for anything else…" Tetsu said with a sad look in his eyes, like he was about to cry. "But I rather him be far… then… dead…"

Susumu looked up to see a woman walk by she was pushing a stroller. It was a dark stroller and a baby was crying. "Hold on Mary I'll be right there!" A man shouted as he picked up toys that seemed to have gotten thrown out of the stroller.

"Daddy is funny isn't he?" The woman said to the baby. No sound was made.

Tetsu looked up to see the man and woman and the stroller. "That's him… and his family. See he doesn't even notice me… I'm just dust in the wind… It's like he forgot about me… But… see… I don't really care… as long as I know he's alright and his family is alright… I feel better… I feel happy and warm and safe just knowing he's there… I know that sounds sappy for a 19-year-old. But… It's the truth." Tetsu smiled as he said his last sentence. "I bet I'm getting on your nerves." Tetsu laughed looking at Susumu who stared at Tetsu's brother and his family.

"Maybe I'm just dust in the wind to my sister too…" Susumu said sadly.

"You're not! Don't worry! I can just feel she still cares about you… a lot!" Tetsu said grabbing Susumu's left hand. "Can you keep me company? Walk me home?" Tetsu laughed.

"Uh…" Susumu blushed lightly. "Sure."

"Thanks." Tetsu said letting go of Susumu's hand and both walked off, both smiling both feeling safe. Both not knowing the first thing about each other and what they've gotten themselves into. What kind of problems they might have, what kind of people they will meet and what lives they will destroy it doesn't matter though because at the moment they have each other.


	3. Small Talk

**Irresistable**

**Chapter 3: Small Talk**

"So… Tetsu… Graduated from school yet?" Susumu said trying to create small talk. _'Well that was a stupid thing to say to him wasn't it…?' _Susumu thought to himself making a weird face. Tetsu didn't notice Susumu said anything because he was off in his little world. Most likely thinking about his mother rubbing his head before she got killed.

"You know it's funny on how much you miss someone when they leave you. But when they're there bugging you about grades you could care less if they got killed or not… I wish—" Tetsu said smiling a little.

"Can't keep living in the past." Susumu said looking up at the moon. "So as I asked before have you graduated yet?" Susumu said turning his head a looking down at Tetsu. Tetsu looked up at Susumu with a little marvel look then looked away.

"Yeah I graduated. Barely… My brother was there it was great." Tetsu said with a grin. "That was when Mary was still pregnant with Tatsu's baby. She was this big around!" Tetsu said holding his hands out and drawing an imaginary circle around his belly. Susumu did a whispery laugh then put his hands in his pockets.

"It must be great to see your sister-in-law when she went through the pregnancy. Were you there for the birth?" Susumu asked looking at the ground trying to keep his attention on something other then Tetsu.

"Oh sure I was there I was the one who had to drive her and my brother. He was so nervous! He kept screaming to get there faster and he was doing her breathing with her. It was so funny!" Tetsu said as they turned a corner. "It's only a little longer."

"Hm?" Susumu said turning his head and looking straight at Tetsu. He had a confused look as Tetsu looked at Susumu's face then raised an eyebrow then it hit him, no not literally.

"I mean to my apartment. There's only a little more ways until we get there." Tetsu said turning his head where he was looking ahead again. The wind blew hard this time that Tetsu and Susumu both had to zip up their coats. "The wind is really strong tonight isn't it?" Tetsu said holding his hand in front his face trying to block the wind from hitting his eyes.

"Yeah." Susumu said squinting his eyes as he continued walking slowly. Tetsu turned another corner, Susumu followed and Tetsu turned around and smiled.

"This is my stop." Tetsu said still smiling while unzipping his coat. "Thanks for walking me home. Nicest thing someone did for me in a while. Really appreciate it." Tetsu said waving while opening the gate to the apartments. He continued to wave to Susumu until Susumu begin to walk away. "HEY!" Susumu heard a shout coming from behind him. So Susumu turned around and looked to see Tetsu running. Tetsu stopped in front of Susumu panting. "I know… this may sound weird… but… here's my number." Tetsu said handing Susumu a small piece of paper. Susumu smiled and nodded. "Call me sometime, alright?" Tetsu said standing up straight and giving a small smile, but still a smile. Susumu let out a little laugh then nodded again.

"I will." Susumu said, turning away and walking away. Tetsu watched him walk until he couldn't see the outline of Susumu anymore. Then he started heading back towards his own apartment.


End file.
